User talk:Ixsc15
[Last cleaned up: 04/29/2013 18:15 CET by self, ''previously: '04/05/2013 21:55 CET by self''] So... I have been watching this wiki in the shadows ever since I made you two admins. I wanted to see which of you is the more valuable editor and it's you. For that reason, I ask you, are you willing to succeed me and take on my role as a bureaucrat? I'm not really active here and I'm much more focused on another wiki and its community. You missed a vandal, btw. --Sovereign92 (Talk to me) 17:05, April 16, 2013 (UTC) :I don't think it gives anything else than access to change user rights, well, some of them, but on smaller wikis, bureaucrats are generally considered to have higher authority than admins. I don't personally believe in admin authority, I believe in community consensus, but this wiki doesn't have much of a community for making decisions, so someone with higher authority is needed, for now. --Sovereign92 (Talk to me) 22:50, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations on becoming the new beurocrat for the wiki! I have pre-ordered SH3 Gold Edition so hopefully I will soon be able to provide walkthroughs and information for SH3 and SH3 Gold on the wiki in future. I realise that you have made some of the greatest contribs on this wiki as I only have SH2 whereas you have both SH2 and Crusader. I am sure you will contribute lots of great information to the wiki. Cheers and congratulations again, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:23, April 17, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I am considering playing Legends some more and adding more details to the pages if I can and adding further walkthroughs for the campaigns. Hey again, I was just wondering if you could help me set up that interwiki link that a member of the Russian wiki has offered me. I hope we can make links with lots of international sites and bring more fresh readers to the wiki. I ask this mainly because I don't understand Russian but also to ask where it is best to place the interwiki link. Cheers mate, I have expanded the maceman page and I am looking around to see whether there are any pages that need editing or adding. What SH2 pages are there that you think need restructuring? See you later, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:49, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm cleaning up and/or expanding the SH2 character pages. I am currently working on the pages for the underlings and will keep an eye out for anything I can improve. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 12:02, April 17, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, As you can see, I have made a few tweaks to certain pages that either had incorrect content or were lacking in content. We also have a new editor called Bluebeard2 who I have messaged to welcome him to the wiki. Good luck with your big test today! I'm sure you'll do great! Good luck, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:45, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Got a few more pics to add this morning. Did you have a good test? I was just wondering what time you are free to have a game tonight. I should be free from around 15:30GMT. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:29, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Finished uploading all those pics. Take a look if you get chance, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:01, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Yes, we should get in contact with the Russian site. We should put a link to them in the main page as we already have a link to the German wiki there too. I hope we will have a good game tonight. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 10:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Are you a fan of Magic: The Gathering? Just wondering as I play it here at my local school. Hey again, I'm also thinking of making a blog with all my multiplayer pictures so far in it. Just thought I'd let you know! Hypno-disc (talk) 10:29, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm not surprised that you haven't played MTG before. That is probably because it is a card game. Anyway, looking forward to the game tonight. Any tactics or do we just do what we usually do to our opponents? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 10:51, April 19, 2013 (UTC) P.S. It looks like the russian link is up! I have just had a look and everything seems to be in order. See you on the battlefield Ready for our game? Hypno-disc (talk) 15:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) OK, Fire up SH2. Setting up now! Hypno-disc (talk) 15:31, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Free for another game? 16:10, April 19, 2013 (UTC) No, gtg now anyway. Are you free tomorrow? 16:13, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Afternoon and evenings free. See you then. 16:17, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I've had a busy weekend and haven't been able to play as planned. With one thing or another, I've been rushed off my feet. I probably won't be able to play tonight but I should be OK tomorrow, wednesday, friday, saturday and sunday. What about you? See you later, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:27, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Some walls Phew, I have learned Javascript and CSS now. But on this wiki, I can't use javascript, because I don't have authorities... Aww, man. if only I can use it... Elfansoer (talk) 03:00, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Man, If you take just a little tiny bit look on this wiki, then you'll know that it can change this wiki's life. Back then, when I first joined this wiki, I don't have any idea of what's CSS or JavaScript. But don't worry, now I have learned HTML, CSS, JavaScript solely for this wiki, and now I know that I can use this knowledge for other purpose. But you know, the thing that's makes me crazy is that "Wiki" is not use the same languange as "HTML"! And it need such authorities to use them. So at this time, maybe I'll just keep on creating templates. Oh, now I also rewrite the articles, so that it's neat to read. And the only one I don't touch is "How To Deal With" section, which I am not suitable for that part. I only use Arabian forces (plus siege engines) when playing, so I don't have any strategical tactics when using Crusader troops, or both combined. Elfansoer (talk) 15:12, April 26, 2013 (UTC) "How do you know that the wiki won't let you to use the elements of them?" ''Don't know. Just don't see any buttons about changing CSS or JS. But when I see the other wiki, it seems that higher authorities means more tools to be ready (obviously). Well, many thanks for that, for cleaning up my mess. Elfansoer (talk) 15:32, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, wow! Me, being admin just for JS? well, I don't know what I think. It's very late here. gotta sleep. Elfansoer (talk) 16:02, April 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey, maybe I'll off for edit for a while, because after tweaking more and more about admins and wikia, I've finally find the "change JS and CSS, and more" button! So, please wait for some crazy development here. Elfansoer (talk) 10:45, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I might be able to play tonight between 16:45 and 18:00. I have had a very busy week last week and could do with a rest also! I can't wait for SHC2 later this year. I was wondering what times you are free this week. Hypno-disc (talk) 07:38, April 29, 2013 (UTC) I agree that Elfansoer is a good editer on this wiki. I have had to do a bit of typo correcting on his edits because, as he has already said, English isn't his main language. I was wondering if you could convince him to get SH2 so all three of us could play? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 08:04, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Elfansoer has just informed me that he DOES own SH2 though he is not sure if it will work properly so we may have to give him some guidence. Hypno-disc (talk) 08:45, April 29, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I'm sorry but I don't have Crusader. I have never been able to find it to buy it and all the ebay listings have been from abroad and my be cheap in price but cost a FORTUNE in shipping costs. Never mind though, as we all plan to get SHC2 later this year! Wiki Revolution Okay, I need your help. Let's reorganize this wiki, so the readers can easily read our articles. I want all AI characters are reorganized like this: #First line, use quote template to represent the AI's personality. (Template:Character_Quote) #Use (Character_Infobox) template, with their image, so you can easily know the summary #Include the image of his/her castle somewhere #The Contents will be something like this *Historical Figure/Background (if any) *Appearance (Describe the appearance of the AI character, as detail as you can) *Personality (Well, you know what this mean.) *Castles and Strategies **Defense (Describe the AI's strategies on defense, castles, units, etc) **Offense (Describe the AI's strategies when attacking someone) **Economy (Describe the AI's strategies to run his/her economy) *How To Deal With **Defense (Describe on how to deal with this AI's attack) **Offense (Describe on how to attack his/her) *Quotes (Look at the example I write) *Trivia (if any) Or maybe, you have something else in your mind? Feel free to discuss. I know that I can't do it alone, so I need your help. and others. LET THE REVOLUTION BEGIN!!! (Wahahahaha) Elfansoer (talk) 08:57, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, that's good idea. Well, I say that this is for AI pages, not Crusader's AI pages. Because I only know SHC, so I only edit SHC's AI. As for "The Wolf", the long text is actually a 'reminiscence' from the old page. I don't want to delete it, because it's someone's hardwork. But for shortening it, I guess it's right. After all AIs are done, we change the "Units" page. If you need something about templates, infoboxes, and something related, just ask me. I'll gladly help. Elfansoer (talk) 10:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Have you seen the rebuilt Edwin page? I was wondering is you could add his mugshot to the 'image' section of his character box? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 11:22, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I'm thinking of making important pages like the Matthew Steele page protected so only admins such as you or I can edit them. What is your opinion? Hypno-disc (talk) 07:50, May 3, 2013 (UTC) P.S. We need to change the featured article. Perhaps Sir Matthew is a good candidate. Hey mate The Steele page is now editable only by admins. This is an important page to protect as it features the info on the main characters. Can you please change the featured article to Matthew Steele or something other than a crossbowman? Hypno-disc (talk) 10:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate. Sorry, maybe I'll off for a while, about one month or so. Please tell Hypno too. Be back for sure! I'm waiting for your hardwork when I back to bussiness. If something about Templates, Infoboxes, or something that would be useful, comes to your mind (or other's mind) please leave that on my talk page. I'll respond to it (later). Elfansoertalk 10:29, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hey, rather than we discuss the wiki here, would you mind to create a page devoted to this? Oh, I currently editing featured article template. The word you see on the template isn't attracting (This article is a featured article and also in the Main Page). Do you have an idea to change this quote? Elfansoertalk 11:56, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Hmm... I think, we should use more castle-themed words, just like the stub template. If you have the idea, please write that on the template page, because it's time I have to go. See ya. P.S. I dont play Doom. It's just a false experiment on my signature. Now fixed. Elfansoertalk 14:59, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Free for a game? Hypno-disc (talk) 17:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I have changed the featured article from Matthew to The Wolf. We should change it around once a week. I think I will do this on a wednesday every week and tell me if you have any prefrences for a featured article beforehand. Is that OK with you? Hypno-disc (talk) 08:06, May 8, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, It appears we have a new editor here. I have left him a message asking if he has any Stronghold games and just to ask us if he wants a game. I have also told him to ask if he needs any assistance. His username is Kimozomar the lion. See you around, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:53, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Are you free for a game??? You can host. Hypno-disc (talk) 16:32, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Ready to play! Hypno-disc (talk) 17:27, May 10, 2013 (UTC) The server is live. Hypno-disc (talk) 17:38, May 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I had to leave my post yesterday as I had a job that needed doing and an early night because I had an early start and VERY late finish to my day on saturday. Are you free today for a game? Hypno-disc (talk) 08:47, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Never mind. I was wondering if you could update the blog with the shots from friday with the mad outlaw rush. What happened was he deleted the pre-placed protective walls and didn't finish his wall so he got rushed. Easy pickings for the outlaws, eh? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 10:41, May 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Been working on this and helping on another wiki (NFM wiki). I see you've been busy! Are you free for a game? Hypno-disc (talk) 18:10, May 18, 2013 (UTC) I'm not sure about tonight, but I'll message you if I am available. What other times are you free this week for a game? Hypno-disc (talk) 07:31, May 20, 2013 (UTC) OK, I'll let you know ASAP. Hypno-disc (talk) 08:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Are you ready? I am. You can host. Hypno-disc (talk) 14:11, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Are you at home and ready to play yet? I'll have to go get my dinner soon you see. Please respond quickly! Hypno-disc (talk) 14:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll be back between 16:30 and 16:40 for our game. I'm off for my dinner. See you then comrade! Ready to play, Sire! Hypno-disc (talk) 16:07, May 20, 2013 (UTC) I'll host, the server is up! 16:13, May 20, 2013 (UTC) That was me by the way! Hypno-disc (talk) 16:14, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, I can't play anymore. I've been given loads of jobs to do so I'll see you on friday. Hypno-disc (talk) 17:06, May 20, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Why don't you put that shot of our multiplayer opponent being rushed by outlaws on the outlaw page for comedy value and to prove how dangerous outlaws are? I have a shot of the outlaw rush somewhere. Do you want me to put mine up instead? Hypno-disc (talk) 07:37, May 21, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, Yesterday, I found out how to do something rather amusing on SH2! I was able to change the crests of each of the lords. I was thinking of writing a blog explaining how to do it yourself, now SH Knights seems to have stopped working, and showing my examples. What do you think? Hypno-disc (talk) 07:34, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Please check out my new blog. It explains how to change crests and shows my examples. Hypno-disc (talk) 07:57, May 23, 2013 (UTC) P.S. I finally got around to adding the outlaw rush picture! P.S.S. I am going to change the later crests to these flags tonight: France, Germany, Great Britain, Italy, Portugal, Republic of Ireland, Spain and specially for you, Hungary. I'm glad you like my crests! As to the types of flag, I prefer to stick to European flags but I would quite like the Knights Templar Flag and uniform! Do you like my idea of doing the Hungarian flag? Hypno-disc (talk) 11:09, May 23, 2013 (UTC) If the crest change works in multiplayer, I will try to put you under the Hungarian flag. I will look at the knights templar crest and uniform change when I get home. I also add that if you decide to do this yourself, make sure the images are EXACTLY 128x128 pixels. I will post screenshots of various flags when I get home. I think I'll have the British and Welsh flags and then just change the others to European, including of course (fanfare here) Hungary! Hypno-disc (talk) 12:02, May 23, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Have you seen the outlaw rush picture? Just out of question, are you free for a game tonight? Hypno-disc (talk) 12:04, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Victoria will be joining us for a game tomorrow, I belive she will send you a message any minute! Hypno-disc (talk) 12:37, May 23, 2013 (UTC) P.S. Please put Victoria at the back this time! I return from the void! Hiya again, :) Sorry for disappearing, I been so busy with my school and social life it not even funny but it was worth it, came out with great grades ;). My school this week is officially done and I'm free-ish for three months but will likely not be on much in september (Especially freshers week) and getting myself sorted yada. Oh Michael told me some months ago that you were promoted to admin, I never congratulated you properly (I think, can't remember) but yeah, congratualations! When are you free in the afternoon tomorrow for a 3 v 3 game? I'm not paticularly bothered about my position in the game but I need to enjoy myself. XD Thanks, Victoria. Victoriouslife (talk) 12:44, May 23, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, I have done some changing to the flags and crests on SH2. If the crest changes work on multiplayer, and you join second if I host, I'll be under the British flag, and you'll be under the Hungarian flag. I'll get some screenshots tonight. Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 07:37, May 24, 2013 (UTC) P.S. If Victoria joins third, she will probably be under the French flag. That's encouraging(!) XD Ah that's a shame, but it's alright, we can figure something else out. ^^ Victoriouslife (talk) 13:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) HELP! '''HELP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' I'VE JUST TRIED TO LOAD SH2 AND IT APPEARS TO START AS NORMAL BUT AS SOON AS THE CD SYMBOL DISAPPEARS THE LOAD FREEZES UP! IT STOPS ALL TOGETHER AS I LOOKED ON WINDOWS TASK MANAGER AND THE DATA LOADING NUMBER HAD FROZEN! I TRIED RUNNING IT AS AN ADMIN BUT IT MADE NO DIFFERENCE! WHY WON'T IT LOAD? DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS??? Hypno-disc (talk) 19:12, May 25, 2013 (UTC) Problem solved! The problem is solved. My computer was being slow yesterday and refused to start SH2. It is working fine today. It must have just been a temporary glitch. Hypno-disc (talk) 15:45, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Hey mate, Long time since we spoke. I have changed the featured article. I am also starting a new blog with ideas for new crests which I can then take and put into SH2. Feel free to add your own. Hypno-disc (talk) 08:43, June 4, 2013 (UTC) Sorry but I don't know how. I'm sure we can find out. Do you like my new crests then? Hypno-disc (talk) 12:05, June 4, 2013 (UTC) P.S. When are you free for a game this week? I can't this evening or on thursday but I should be fine on wednesday, friday, saturday and sunday. Sure, I'll do my best but the coursework here at school is putting me under a bit of stress. I will still do my best though! Hypno-disc (talk) 08:13, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Is there a date yet as to when SHC2 will come out? I can't wait for it. Just been having a look through SHC walkthroughs. SHC2 should be fun when it is released. Apparently it combines the gameplay of SHC and the graphics of SH2 and SH3. 08:59, June 5, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, I just remembered to tell you about some of those crests: Dimir - this crests represents the ancient and shadow-veiled House Dimir. Based in the harrowing Duskmantle, on the plane of Ravnica, Lazav, leader of House Dimir, subtly bends Ravnica to his will, choosing to control all Ravnica from the shadows. House Dimir was long thought to be a myth and only showed it truly existed when Niv-Mizzet, The Firemind created the Dragon's Maze, through which ten champions (one from each Ravnican guild) must pass. The one who reached the end first would rule Ravnica. Gruul - this represents the marginalised clans of Gruul. This clan is well known to those of Ravnica for it's extremely explosive violence. Though the Gruul didn't know it, they helped to mask the machinations of House Dimir with this violence. Gruul has been split into several sub-clans. Each one seeks to rule the others. However, with the Dragon's Maze, they joined together to try and win it for their guild. Simic - the Simic Combine is a highly knoledgeable guild as well as a very dangerous one. It has a great ability to evolve and adapt and creates numerous new experimental monstrosities. This ability to evolve and adapt makes them worthy opponents for anyone, even House Dimir. Simic is often underestimated by their foes which leads to their un-doing. Avacyn - this is the hallowed symbol of Avacyn, the famous Angel of Hope. Created by the vampire planeswalker, Sorin Markov to protect humanity from his brethrens' excessive hunting, she was a symbol of hope who inspired thousands of humans on the plane of Innistrad. She fought Griselbrand at the Helvault and then mysteriously disappeared afterwards. Only when the venomous Liliana Vess destroyed the Helvault (a huge legendary rock made entirely of silver) seeking to destroy Griselbrand whom had cursed her, was Avacyn released. She set about restoring the balance that had been upset in her absence and Innistrad was soon balanced once again. Nicol Bolas - Bolas is the last remaining and most powerful of the 5 elder dragons. He has a special ability which is that, if he touches someone, their mind shatters. Being a master of red, black and blue magic, his speciality is to create as much chaos as possible. He is the oldest living planeswalker to this day, being around 10,000 years old which is around 7,500 years older than the second oldest, Sorin Markov, vampire and creator of Avacyn I hope you enjoyed reading the histories of each crest and also behind the dragon, Nicol Bolas. Sorry for the long post. Hypno-disc (talk) 12:18, June 5, 2013 (UTC) What do you think of the histories of each of the crests? Hypno-disc (talk) 07:31, June 6, 2013 (UTC) P.S. These crests are all from Magic: The Gathering (a card game that I play) OK, I should be ready to play around 16:30-17:00. In answer to your questions about the avacyn symbol and uploading photos, when uploading photos, sometimes they don't appear so just carry on adding you photos and then publish it. If they don't appear, just refresh the page and then they SHOULD appear. If they don't, it's probably a problem with the image and I can't help you with that. As with Avacyn, she fought with the demon Griselbrand at the helvault and, after several days of fighting and seen as though demons are very difficult to kill, thrust her spear through Griselbrand's heart and thrust him into the helvault using her magic. However, at the last second Griselbrand through his own spear at Avacyn, impaling her and dragging her into the helvault with him. When Liliana Vess destroyed it, Avacyn and Griselbrand were both released, along with the other demons and angels trapped in it over the years, as the magic of the helvault was ended with it's destruction. Here are some photos for you: The helvault.jpg|The Helvault Avacyn.jpg|Avacyn, upon her release Griselbrand.jpg|The price of Avacyn's freedom, Griselbrand Liliana of the veil.jpg|Liliana Vess Gisela.jpg|Gisela, released with Avacyn Sigarda.jpg|Sigarda returns as well Bruna|Bruna, the other released angel Enjoy! Hypno-disc (talk) 07:55, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Do you like these pics then? Hypno-disc (talk) 12:10, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Magic: the gathering is a card game and is only available as a computer game in duel of the planeswalkers on Xbox Live. To find out more about it, visit the Magic: the Gathering wiki. There's loads of stuff there. Avacyn comes from the Innistrad block and the others are like her underlings, protecting humans from vampires. Are you still free for a game tonight at around 16:45? Hypno-disc (talk) 13:09, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry, but I've got an unexpected task and can't play tonight. Maybe tomorrow instead? Hypno-disc (talk) 17:51, June 7, 2013 (UTC) Ready to play sire! Hypno-disc (talk) 17:38, June 8, 2013 (UTC) Have you started? 17:59, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I'm waiting and you're not there! That was me by the way Hypno-disc (talk) 18:01, June 8, 2013 (UTC) I' hosting a new game. Hypno-disc (talk) 18:02, June 8, 2013 (UTC) The Revival Hello everyone, finally I'm back!!! So, what's new here? Is there anything that I can help? Sorry, forget to add my sign. Elfansoertalk 11:44, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi. Maybe this is a bit sooner, but can we create some "policies" and "ranks" in this wiki? I know that the wiki has the default rank (admins, rollbackers, etc) but we can rename it ( just like lord(s?), councils, knights, etc.) And if you don't mind, I'll create a navigation box for your walkthroughs. P.S. I think I know how to edit the wikia bar (the one beside the logo), what do you want to do? I'll give you the how-to or should I edit myself? If the latter, please let me know what's for the change, then I'll change it. Elfansoertalk 13:24, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Currently, I'm creating a nav bar for each page, so you can go to another walkthrough easily. But I don't know all of page names for Crusader Campaigns. can you tell me? *If you look the bar to the right, you can see a "contribute" button. click it, and click "edit wiki navigation" *the stars means the indent level of the bar. I know you can understand about it. Well, for the default is unchangeable, but at least we can use "unofficial names" for just this wiki. So we can call someone "Admin", but we can also call him "Councilor", etc. Elfansoertalk 13:49, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hmm, the "Councilor" is just my idea, i think this wiki should have more "castle-themed", just like renaming the ranks. Have you edit the bar? Elfansoertalk 13:59, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Victoria and I are trying to install SH2 on her main computer. We installed DX9 but it then came up with this: 'The application was inable to start correctly (0xc000007b). Click OK to close the application. Any ideas? Cheers, Hypno-disc (talk) 14:05, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Great! Just insert a pic and done! Will you help me adding my new Navbar on the bottom of each Crusader campaign page? Elfansoertalk 14:25, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi there, I have invited Elfansoer to an SH2 game if he wants one and I was wondering if you could send him that guide to give him tips and advice on how to play the game. Just a small request! Hypno-disc (talk) 07:56, June 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S. when are you free for a game this week? Mine isn't the P.S. above. Well, thank you so much for creating that guide for me (only for me!). Sorry, don't mean to ignore your guide, but can you create a SH2 guide for me "in this wiki"? This is the main purpose of creating the wiki, after all. Can you? I want to learn a lot about honor in the "honor" page, the knight in the "knight" page, and so on. Will you? Elfansoertalk 09:44, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Whoa? Okay, sorry, I don't mean to burden you. Okay, the guide is good enough for me. Just want you to know, I like encyclopedias. If I want to know about something, I need to "know to the core" of that thing. Take your time. As for units page, I think we need to create a "Layout guide" so that all pages with same types (units, buildings, etc) is on the same format. What do you think? Elfansoertalk 10:07, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, If Elfansoer wants a game, what about late morning/early afternoon on either Saturday or Sunday? Hypno-disc (talk) 12:53, June 10, 2013 (UTC) Hi again, Just so you know, I have rebuilt the page for Sir Grey. In the SH2 game folder, I believe there is a folder with mugshots of all troops and characters in. These would be useful for infoboxes. Hypno-disc (talk) 13:49, June 10, 2013 (UTC) P.S. TWO DAYS LEFT UNTIL SCREENSHOTS OF SHC2! I LOOK FORWARD TO IT! Hey, do you like the "hidden content" feature I applied on "Nicacea, The Arrival" Campaign page? Any suggestion about that? Elfansoertalk 09:45, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your suggestion. Well, 2 hours of experimenting, and there it is. You can use it to your heart's content. You know how to use it, right? Only add (Template:Hidden Start) before the hidden text, add some header, and close with (Template:Hidden End) after it. If there's something needs to change, lemme know. Elfansoertalk 10:16, June 11, 2013 (UTC) Hey, mate. I think we should refurbish the Main Page completely, so that it would look neat. If it's difficult to express your ideas, then please create it on Office Word, or something else you can use, then send me. I'll change it for you. Elfansoertalk 00:20, June 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, are you free to play multiplayer now with me and Victoria (maybe)? Hypno-disc (talk) 14:32, June 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Saturday and Sunday should be fine. Maybe tonight but I don't know yet. Hypno-disc (talk) 15:35, June 14, 2013 (UTC) The Community Hi, mate. After reading much in the wikia's central pages, now I know that we should improve our community pages first. The articles can be improved after our community is "revived". Please, I need your suggestions here. Elfansoertalk 13:57, June 15, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I think it would be best to visualize it, rather than describing it (Main Page). Do you have any ideas? This is my proposal: here. And personally, because my English vocab is still not very much, I want you to create the "terms" for this wiki. I don't know whether a "Duke" is lower than a King (hehehe), "The Hall of Words" is equal to Forum, etc. I need you (or someone else that can speak English well) to create these terms, could you? P.S. I'm still working on learning SH2, but still, I need some strategy that would fit me. Elfansoertalk 01:18, June 17, 2013 (UTC) Hi mate, Had a busy weekend and no time to play unfortunately. Never mind that now though as we have plenty more time to play. SHC2 does look promising and sorry for the late reply. Hypno-disc (talk) 07:56, June 17, 2013 (UTC)